


What are we

by Felicia (Fillerh)



Series: The 100 Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, and i kinda like it, pan!murphy is life, this was something I wrote like a year ago that i found today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fillerh/pseuds/Felicia
Summary: (IDK about the title yet. We'll see.)Murphy gets invited to the cinema by Bellamy, though the invite is confusing. Is it a date, or a friendly thing?One-Shot





	What are we

Ever since college had started Murphy had been aggressively out. _Aggressively_. No one could deny otherwise, and for better or worse, everyone knew about it. So when the, as far as Murphy knew, straight Bellamy invited him to watch a movie with him while at a party Murphy didn't know what to think about it.

Was Bellamy asking him out? Was he trying to make friends? Though they'd started at the same time they had barely interacted, and Murphy was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, Bellamy just didn't know that Murphy was pan, or maybe he didn't know what it meant. Whatever the reason was, Murphy was excited. They had a few classes together, and the tall, slightly older, and very pretty man with bouncy black curls intrigued him. After only a short while Murphy had to admit that he had a crush on him. 

Once Emori had found out, she'd teased him to no end, and Murphy had vowed to never, ever again tell Emori anything. That had sobered his ex-girlfriend slash roommate up, and she'd told him to stop being such a chicken and just ask Bellamy out.

Murphy had refused on the basis that he was pretty sure Bellamy was straight, especially when looking back at his various exes, the latest being a girl named Gina. Apparently the break-up had been a messy ordeal, and that had been recently. No one knew why they'd broken up, but rumors said that Bellamy had been cheating, or just wasn't interested.

So, when Bellamy asked Murphy to the cinema just a month after the break-up with Gina he highly doubted the greek god known as Bellamy Blake wanted to find any romanticism. They had barely spoken, and when they had Murphy had been his regular sassy self, sarcastic words tumbling out of his mouth with every breath, as if his veins were just filled to the brim with sarcasm and not blood.

A car honked outside the tiny apartment that Murphy shared with Emori, and he got to his feet, glancing out of the dirty windows and seeing Bellamy's beat up car. It looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment.   
"I take it your boyfriend is here?" Emori said from the kitchen doorway, a bowl of cereal neatly balanced on her disfigured hand. Murphy however barely reflected on that as he was so used to it.  
"He's not my boyfriend." Murphy took another quick glance out of the kitchen window before walking out to the hallway, putting on his shoes.  
"Whatever you tell yourself to make you feel better," Emori responded, shrugging.

Just as Murphy was about to leave she stopped him.  
"Seriously, if he tries anything, _anything_ ," she gave him a stern look, "I'll kick his ass. Tell him I said that, alright?"  
Murphy merely rolled his eyes before slamming his body onto the warped door, managing to open it. You never knew how much you would have to kick at the old door before it actually opened. As he walked down the stars he was starting to feel nervous. They hadn't even decided what movie they were going to watch. Murphy was planning on using the choice as a way to gauge what Bellamy wanted out of it. 

When he got out of the apartment complex Bellamy was leaning over his car, the driver's door open and with a lazy smile on his lips.  
"So you decided to come."  
Murphy blushed slightly, silently scolding himself for reading too much into the situation. Bellamy was just looking for a friend.  
"I would never miss an opportunity to hang out with Bellamy fucking Blake, star of the football team!" Murphy monologued as he walked to the car, opening the front door and sitting down in the surprisingly comfortable seat.   
Bellamy chuckled, a sound Murphy thoroughly enjoyed. 

As he got into the car Murphy couldn't help but remark on the state of the car.  
"I'm surprised this thing is even functional."  
Bellamy glanced over at Murphy, a mock offended expression on his face.  
"Don't say stuff like that out loud! You could hurt Aurora's feelings!"

The trip to the cinema was fairly quiet, mostly consisting of some squabble about who had the right to choose the music.  
"It's my car, and I'm driving," Bellamy insisted, holding one hand on the steering wheel and one over the controls of the radio.  
"And I'm the guest," Murphy retorted, trying to pry Bellamy's fingers away from the controls. "Eyes on the road Mr. Driver."

The squabble ended only when they entered into the parking lot of the cinema, and they both got out and walked side by side into the theater. The whole thing confused Murphy. In his hormone filled brain he had trouble with separating flirting with just trying to be friendly. The situation only got more frustrating when Bellamy insisted on paying for the tickets and the snacks. At one point Murphy even threatened with punching him, but Bellamy stood his ground and Murphy had to admit defeat.

The movie gave Murphy no idea of what Bellamy wanted either. The Avengers: Age of Ultron. What was that supposed to mean? As they entered the filled theatre they sat down, the box of popcorn between them. The movie started, and Murphy quickly realised what kind of movie goer Bellamy really was. The kind that commented on everything, making Murphy laugh or snicker during inappropriate moments. This only served to make him even more frustrated, and as the ending neared and Bellamy leaned over to say some comment about how it was unrealistic how fast Black Widow and Hulk had become lovers Murphy had had enough.

"I'm sorry if this is rude, but I have to know. You do know that I'm pan, right?"  
Bellamy lifted an eyebrow. "Yes."  
"So what do you want out of this? Because I'm having a hard time figuring out if this is a date or not and it's only making me more and more frustrated and -"

Murphy was interrupted by Bellamy's lips meeting his, melting him into a small happy puddle. The kiss was sweet and short, and Murphy immediately missed the contact when it was over.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
Murphy could only nod. 

The rest of the night was slow, but enjoyable, and on the way out from the cinema they held hands, Murphy grinning stupidly the whole way to the car. Bellamy even let Murphy have full control over the radio, which Murphy quickly made him regret when he decided to blast Eiffel 65's Blue on repeat all the way to Murphy's apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Protective-Ex-Emori gives me honest to god life


End file.
